


Plush

by BlackRoseMyou



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Gore, Dark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Serial Killer Tony Stark, Serial Killers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseMyou/pseuds/BlackRoseMyou
Summary: There was a very good reason Pepper owned so many shoes. She'd earned them. She had grown very,veryattached to each and every pair.As such, she grimaced when she looked down at her newest pair of Louboutins. Tony would not only have to replace them, she vowed, he would also have to buy her two more pairs instead of one. This wassupposedto be a simple, regular, "kick out the night's conquest" wake-up call. Tony had neglected to warn her that her first step into the darkened room would leave the signature red soles of her new Louboutins stained with a darker shade.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	Plush

There was a very good reason Pepper owned so many shoes. She'd earned them. She had grown very, _very_ attached to each and every pair.

As such, she grimaced when she looked down at her newest pair of Louboutins. Tony would not only have to replace them, she vowed, he would also have to buy her two more pairs instead of one. This was _supposed_ to be a simple, regular, "kick out the night's conquest" wake-up call. Tony had neglected to warn her that her first step into the darkened room would leave the signature red soles of her new Louboutins stained with a darker shade. 

As far as she was aware, Tony had left the gala with yet another leggy blonde in a short dress, babbling on about some thing or another and smiling for the cameras. Apparently, he had made a stop after. She wished that he would get better at warning her on the secured burner phones they made sure to throw away after each use. Instead, here she was, in a blood coated hotel room, pissed to all hell at her boss. 

It took three tries to get Tony to answer, and it was clear that JARVIS had broken him from yet another manic phase in his workshop. "JARVIS, no, you bag of bolts, I told you I'm busy - HI, PEP! Pep, the love of my life, Pepperino, I love you, have I told you that?" 

Pepper's mouth remained curved into a deep frown. She was not amused by Tony and his endearments. They had dated, yes, but it hadn't lasted long as Pepper adored order in her life and Tony adored chaos. Tony was an inferno, a blaze that scorched and threw embers every which way. Pepper was the water that soothed the scorched earth he left behind. Pepper was his savior in more ways than one. People assumed Pepper held Tony's life together. She cleaned up all of his messes. None of them knew just how right they were. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony ignored Pepper's first two calls. He knew she was going to be absolutely incensed that he had left her such a mess and didn't warn her. In his defense, he hadn't been planning it. 

On the way back to the hotel with the gorgeous girl he'd had on his arm, a man had caught his eye. Drunk, angrily yelling at a woman who'd passed him by, calling her a whore and a bitch for not giving her his attention, as though she owed him something. He held up his StarkPhone and found the man's arrest records immediately. Domestic assault, attempted homicide, assault on a minor under the age of 16....

That had been enough for him. He made up some excuse about a sudden breakthrough idea on a project before calling a car for the woman, smiling his biggest "I'm so sorry" smile at her as she waited, clearly put out. The second the car pulled away, he slept into the dark alley a block ahead and waited for his prey to stumble past.   
He hadn't had the time he'd wanted to prepare. This wasn't his first time; no, far from it in fact. He didn't have the setup he preferred - simply a hotel room booked anonymously by JARVIS under a false name. He'd had a car dropped off for him at a nearby restaurant to cajole the man to. It hadn't been hard to do. The man was three sheets to the wind and then some. He'd been all too happy to take the billionaire's offer of a ride home once he started agreeing about what a terrible person that woman had been, avoiding the man and not even paying him any attention.

Tony gagged a bit as the taste of the words he'd said to placate the man on the drive over felt fresh on his tongue again. He'd had to agree to such awful statements. He had nothing against any women on principle; women were people, something that this man clearly hadn't figured out in his forty-some-odd years of life. He wiped his knife on a pillowcase and stared back at the man in disgust. He did note with pride the tongue he'd fileted out of the man's mouth, lying as it was on the opposite pillowcase, within the cold, mindless stare of the dead man. 

"Good riddance," he ground out as he checked himself over for blood. He'd made sure to take off the outer wear before he'd gotten down to the bloody stuff but he always double-checked. Satisfied, he made his way down and out the service entrance in sunglasses and a nice hat, looking for all the word like any other businessman slinking away after a riling night with a sex worker. 

He had showered once he got home, counting the strokes of his wash cloth and the amount of times he did each step. He'd had to repeat his routine twice this time, so disgusted was he by the particular brand of human he had dealt with. By the time he fell to bed, he was too exhausted to tell JARVIS to warn Ms. Potts that the morning's wake up would be a special one. 

**Author's Note:**

> _And I feel that time's a wasted go  
>  So where you going to tomorrow?  
> And I see that these are lies to come  
> Would you even care?_
> 
> In which it's October and I realized that, while I had read a FANTASTIC serial killer Steve fic, I have yet to find a Tony one! I'm excited for this. It's going to get weird, and dark, and it's probably going to be pretty gory. I once wrote and illustrated a 20-page comic with a similar concept but different characters, so I'll probably borrow a bit from that. I welcome and encourage any and all fanart. 


End file.
